walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Hector Reyes (Fear)
Hector Reyes is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Rosarito Beach Hotel. Pre-Apocalypse Rosarito, Baja California Hector worked at the Rosarito Beach Hotel with his aunt, Elena. At one point, his brother Antonio lived with him until he decided to join a gang in Tijuana and live with them instead, souring his relationship with Hector. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Do Not Disturb" Hector was working at the wedding party held at the hotel when Charles Stowe suffered a heart attack and reanimated, setting off an outbreak in the hotel. After Elena's conversation with Ilene Stowe, Hector is sent to "get the vehicles ready", hinting at a possible evacuation. When Charles first suffered a heart attack, Hector was sent to get a doctor but had no success. Realizing she had to contain the situation, she and Hector flee the ballroom and lock everyone inside. A month later, it is revealed that Hector has been living in the hotel with Elena, trapping the zombies in rooms and had a system to clear each floor when they needed to move about the hotel. At some point in time, Hector was kidnapped by several of the surviving wedding guests and was released after Elena gave up her keys to Oscar. When Alicia released the zombies from the bar, Hector flees through an underground tunnel with Elena and Alicia and reunite with Madison and Strand. "Pablo & Jessica" Upon escaping the tunnel, Hector rests in the spa with Elena, Alicia, Madison, and Strand. After the hotel survivors agree to help clear the zombies, Hector starts luring zombies out of their rooms with Alicia and Strand, then drags their corpses on the beach to the burn pit. In the revised plan to clear the hotel of zombies, Hector is partnered with Alicia to lure the zombies on the hotel grounds to the pier. At first, he starts clapping and screams "Oye!" to gain the attention of the zombies, but is impressed when Alicia plays music on his iPhone. He then leads the zombies to the rendezvous point and passes on the herd to Madison as he safely steps aside. Then, he rushes to the beach with Alicia and gets inside the Zodiac boat to retrieve Madison after she jumps off the pier. Later that night, he attends the feast with his aunt and the other survivors to celebrate their new union. "Pillar of Salt" Hector is out on the beach teaching Alicia how to surf. They laugh and joke about who is worse - the teacher or the student before they start talking about their brothers. Hector's brother Antonio left the family to be with a gang in Tijuana before the outbreak started. They are genuinely surprised and pleased when Madison comes to them with ice cold drinks. Later, Hector and Elena argue about Antonio and Hector refuses to see him in Tijuana and chooses to stay behind in the hotel. When Elena returns to the hotel, she informs Hector that Antonio decided not to come to the hotel. "Date of Death" Hector is out at the front gates of the hotel standing guard with Madison, Alicia, Oscar, Elena, and Andrés as dozens of refugees beg to be let in. "Wrath" TBA "North" After Travis' grief-induced attack leaves Brandon and Derek dead and Oscar seriously injured, Hector drags him away to lock him up. Hector is enraged by Oscar's injury and pushes to kill him, but Elena refuses and agrees to allow the group to leave the next morning. Hector helps Andrés in treating Oscar who ultimately dies of his injuries. As a result, Hector and Andrés lead a group of men to kill Travis in revenge despite Elena's orders. As the Clarks struggle and Andrés prepares to pull the trigger, he is suddenly stabbed in the heart by Alicia and falls to the ground, dead. Hector angrily slams Alicia against the wall but Travis throws him onto the couch and punches him repeatedly. As Hector reaches for Andrés' gun, but Victor interferes by taking his pistol and orders the hotel survivors to get out. Once they are gone, he motions the family to leave. Season 3 "The New Frontier" Hector is with Elena and Strand are outside the gate of the Rosarito Beach Hotel, with refugees at the gate, demanding to see the doctor. Elena denies them entry, insisting that she can’t help them. Strand announces that he is a doctor and unlocks the gate. Hector and Elena are angry at Strand, but he tells them that he just saved them and the refugees would have killed them all if he didn’t let them in. Having delivered the baby, Strand is told by Elena that he must leave immediately, but Hector tells Strand there is another patient in need of his services before he goes. He brings Strand to Ilene’s room and asks him to convince her to eat. She has been holed up there since she stabbed Strand. She is depressed and despondent over the death of her daughter. After Ilene's suicide, Strand finds that the key Ilene gave him operates a car in the hotel’s parking garage, and he drives off. Post-Hotel Breach Strand and Daniel arrive later at the hotel and begin for searching for Ofelia, but they find the hotel abandoned and overrun with walkers and there are no signs of Hector or the refugees. Strand assumes that the hotel must have been taken by the dead. Whether or not Hector survived is unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Hector has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 *"Do Not Disturb" *"Pablo & Jessica" *"Pillar of Salt" *"Date of Death" *"Wrath" *"North" Season 3 *"The New Frontier" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Gerardo.http://spoilthedead.com/forum/showthread.php/23492-FTWD-S2-Casting-for-Ep-9-and-Ep-10 - Spoil the Dead.com (March 29, 2016) **Hector was described as "Born and raised in Mexico. He has witnessed violence most of his life. To avoid the violence, he got himself a job. When not working, he is surfing in the ocean, the place he feels most at home." References Category:Mexico Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Unknown Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Rosarito Beach Hotel Category:Fear The Walking Dead